dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Matsu Takako
Perfil thumb|260px|Matsu Takako *'Nombre:' 松たか子 (まつ たかこ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Matsu Takako *'Nombre artístico:' Matsumoto Koka (松本幸華) *'Nombre real:' Fujima Takako (藤 間 隆 子) *'Profesión:' Actriz y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura: ' 165cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Tipo de sangre:' A Dramas *No Side Game (TBS, 2019) *Cote d'Azur No.10 (WOWOW, 2017) ep.1 *Quartet (TBS, 2017) *Futsu ga Ichiban (TBS, 2016) *Oyaji no Senaka (TBS, 2014) ep.1 *Hero 2 (Fuji TV, 2014) *Unmei no Hito (TBS, 2012) *Saka no Ue no Kumo (NHK, 2009) *Yakusha Damashii (Fuji TV, 2006) *Hero SP (Fuji TV, 2006) *Hiroshima Showa 20 nen 8 Gatsu Muika (TBS, 2005) *Itsumo Futari de (Fuji TV, 2003) *Chuushingura 1/47 (Fuji TV, 2001) *Akarui Hou e Akarui Hou e (TBS, 2001) *Hero (Fuji TV, 2001) *Omiai Kekkon (Fuji TV, 2000) *Konya wa Eigyouchu (Fuji TV, 1999) *Kai (NHK, 1999) *Jinbe (Fuji TV, 1998) *Love Generation (Fuji TV, 1997) *Hitotsu Yane no Shita 2 (Fuji TV, 1997) *Boku ga Boku de Aru Tame ni (Fuji TV, 1997) *Konna Watashi ni Dare ga Shita (Fuji TV, 1996) *Long Vacation (Fuji TV, 1996) *Furuhata Ninzaburo 1 (Fuji TV, 1996) *Hideyoshi (NHK, 1996) *Kura (NHK, 1995) *Hana-no-Ran (NHK, 1994) Temas para Dramas *''Ashita wa Doko Kara ''tema para Warotenka (NHK, 2017) *''Otona no Okite tema para Quartet (TBS, 2017) *''Minna Hitori'' tema para Yakusha Damashii (Fuji TV, 2006) *''Toki no Fune'' tema para Tobosha (TBS, 2004) *''Sakura no Ame Itsuka'' tema para Omiai Kekkon (Fuji TV, 2000) Películas *Last Letter (2020) *Kuru (2018) *Hard Core (2018) *Nakimushi Shottan no Kiseki (2018) *Fireworks, Should We See It from the Side or the Bottom? (2017) voz de madre de Nazuna *Hero (2015) *Jinuyo Saraba (2015) *The Little House (2014) *Frozen (2013) voz de Elsa *Yume Uru Futari (2012) *Ooshikamura Soudouki (2011) *Confessions (2010) *Villon's Wife (2009) *K-20: Kaijin niju menso den (2008) *Hero (2007) *Tokyo Tower: Mom and Me, and Sometimes Dad (2007) *Brave Story (2006) voz *Uchoten hoteru (2006) *The Hidden Blade (2004) *9 Souls (2003) *Love Generation Hong Kong (1998) *April Story (1998) *Tokyo biyori (1997) Anuncios *Mitsubishi UFJ Securities *Suntory *Coca-Cola *Panahome *Loat Pharmaceutical *Yamazaki Baking Co., Ltd *Shiseido *Toshiba Reizooko / Kawaribanko Premios *'2017 92nd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actriz por Quartet *'2017 92nd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Theme Song por Quartet *'2017 26th Hashida Prize:' Mejor Actriz por Quartet *'2017 7th Confidence Award Drama Prize:' Mejor Actriz por Quartet *'2009 2nd Japan Theater staff Film Festival:' Actriz en papel principal *'2009 33rd Japan Academy Prize:' Outstanding Performance *'2009 83rd Kinema Junpo: '''Mejor Actriz *'2009 22nd Nikkan Sports Film Award: Mejor Actriz *'2009 34th Hochi Film Award: '''Mejor Actriz *'2009 33rd Yamaji Fumiko Film Awards: 'Mejor Actriz *'2008 15th Yomiuri Theater Awards: 'Mejor Actriz *'2005 43rd Golden Arrow Award: 'Play Award *'2004 29th Hochi Film Award: Mejor Actriz *'2003 38th Kinokuniya Theater Award:' Premio Invividual *'2000 50th Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology Awards: '''División de Teatro *'2000 21st Matsuo Entertainment Awards:' Premio Revelación *'1998 36th Golden Arrow Award: Play Award *'1998 12th Japan Gold Disc Award: '''Mejor Artista del Año *'1998 8th Japan Film Critics Circle Award: Mejor Actriz *'1997 Élan d'Or Award: '''Gran Premio *'1997 Élan d'Or Award:' Premio Revelación *'1997 22nd Hochi Film Award: Mejor Nueva Artista *'''1996 9th Television Academy Awards: Premio Revelación *'1996 34th Golden Arrow Award:' Premio Recién Llegado *'1996 34th Golden Arrow Award: '''Broadcast Newcomer Curiosidades *'Educación: Horikoshi High School, Asia University. *'''Familia: **Padre/actor kabuki Matsumoto Koshiro (松本白鸚 (2代目)) **Madre/empresaria Fujima Noriko (藤間紀子) **Hermana/actriz Matsumoto Kio (松本紀保) **Cuñado/actor Kawahara Kazuhisa (川原和久) **Hermano/actor kabuki Ichikawa Somegoro (松本幸四郎_(10代目)) **Sobrino/actor kabuki Ichikawa Somegoro (市川染五郎_(8代目)) **Esposo/músico Sahashi Yoshiyuki (佐橋佳幸) *Se casó con Yoshiyuki Sahashi, guitarrista y productor de discos, y su apellido de soltera es Fujima *Ella eligió el apellido "Matsu" para honrar a su familia. En una entrevista, señala que ella y sus dos hermanos se encuentran relativamente cerca de su madre. *Su educación más alta es la Universidad de Asia , pero ella dejó la universidad. *Matsu tiene una carrera establecida como compositor y cantante y el estilo de su música es a menudo relajado y relajante. Ella ha trabajado con muchos productores diferentes, pero en su tercer álbum, Sakura no Ame, Itsuka , ella trabajó en todas las canciones (ya sea componiendo la melodía o letras) en el álbum. Este fue su álbum más exitoso grabado con Universal Music . *El 27 de noviembre de 2014, Matsu reveló en su sitio web oficial que estaba embarazada de su primer hijo. El 30 de marzo de 2015, dio a luz a su hija. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial (Sony Music) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Matsu Takako.jpg Matsu Takako 2.jpg Matsu Takako 3.jpg Matsu Takako 4.jpg Matsu Takako 5.jpg Matsu Takako 6.jpg Matsu Takako 7.jpg Matsu Takako 8.jpg Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JCantante